Glowing In The Dark
by Moonlight Night06
Summary: Rin is one of the brightest girls to know, but when her friends turn their backs on her at the graduation ceremony for middle school, she is left wish an emptiness in her heart. What will become of everyone when Rin returns after leaving for 3 years? **DISCONTINUED** REMAKING NEW VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Hello everyone!

This is my very first story ever, so I apologize if it isn't that good.

I re-watched Inuyasha and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it was real world.

In my story I imagine the story revolving around little Rin.

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

 **Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Please read and review, Enjoy!**

 ****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. ****

 **~Betrayal~**

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Today should have been one of the best days of my life. I graduated first in my class for Shikon Jr. High, my class all passed their exams to graduate as well. My parents were here for me, everything seemed perfect. I would have been so happy, but my best friends haven't been with me for the past month. Every time I would try to encounter them, they would always leave.

Today was my last day here in Japan. My parents escorted me to the front to the court yard to get pictures of me. As we walked towards the front gate, I heard Kagome and Sango's laugh and saw the whole gang together. My mother turned to me noticing I wasn't behind them. "Dear, is everything alright?"

"Yes mom." Parents looked at my friends before my mother smiled at me, "Rin, why don't you get your friends to come so we could take a picture with you?" I smiled at them and ran towards my friends.

"Hey everyone, I can't believe we finally graduated! Isn't it great?" I cheered, with a huge smile on my face. But soon that smile slowly faded when I noticed their uncomfortable glances. "Is everything okay?" Kagome, Sango, and Ayame just stared at me. Kohaku, Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at me with pity. "What's wrong? Sesshomaru?" I looked at my best friend, who just ignored me.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach, when I heard what was coming next. "Well…you see rin, we have been thinking…and we don't think you should hang out with us anymore." I felt a burning sensation filling my whole chest. "You have always been with us an-"

"You are too clingy, and annoying that we just do not wish to associate with a burden such as yourself!" I snapped my head towards the only person whom I told all my secrets to. "You are always latching to us and it is so bothersome to have you hanging with us all the time." Sesshomaru said. With that he walked off and slowly the rest of them followed him. I didn't even fully comprehend what had happened to me.

I could only stare at the backs of my former friends as tears trickled down my face. I felt the weight of my chest pulling down. I felt a pair of arms turn me around and embrace me. I snuggled closer to the warmth of my mother's embrace, with my emotions pouring out of me. Mother led me to the car while father caressed my head. "Do not worry my rinny, you will not have to ever see those children again." my father embraced me as I sobbed into his suit. That day was the worst day of my life.

"I don't know what I did wrong to make them so mad at me daddy!" I clenched onto his coat, his grip got a bit tighter around me. "Why don't they want to be my friends anymore?" My mother frowned, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. "My precious angel, you did nothing wrong!" She argued, "You are the kindest and gentle child I have ever met and anyone would be blessed to have you as a friend!"

' _Then why did all my friends abandon me?'_ we arrived to an empty house with everything packed into moving trucks. I walked into the house as my parents talked to the movers. I looked into my childhood home, remembering all the great times I had. My first time learning how ballroom dance, the first time I invited my friends over, my first sleep over, everything was so fun back then.

"Rin, honey it's time to go!" my father called out. "I'm coming!" I began to walk out of my home, but I made one last glance into the house and I saw my friends smiling and waving back at me. When I tried to reach them, they faded away. _'This is it…goodbye everyone. I'm sorry I made you angry at me.'_ I ran to the car, my parents there waiting for me. I gave them a small smile before getting into the car.

"I guess it was all make believe…" I whispered to myself as I glanced at my phone and saw a message from the father of 2 of my frien…I mean my classmates. ~Rin, congratulations my dear on graduating! Izayoi and I are very proud of you! ~ I smiled, but then remembered where I was going. "Mom, dad is it ok if I invite Touga and Izayoi to see us off at the airport?" My dad smiled at me gently, "of course dear, I wouldn't mind seeing my old friend before we leave." I nodded my head.

~Thank you so much Inu-papa! But today I am leaving to America. I was wondering if you and Iza-mama would like to come see my family and me off. ~ The phone immediately lit up. ~we'll be there in 5 minutes! ~ I giggled at how fast he answered. My parents smiled at me, I think it was because I was smiling whole heartedly.

We arrived at the airport and began to walk towards the terminal, only to see the Taisho's already waiting for us. I ran straight to them and embraced them both. "My dear girl, I can't believe you're leaving this old woman alone with 3 boys!" Izayoi fake sobbed while Touga acted hurt. My parents laughed at the display before them. "Kei…Sakura how can you take this angel so far away from us?" Touga asked.

"I have a new project starting in the Americas for a few years and I wouldn't think of going without my 2 beautiful girls" my father said, only for Izayoi to hold me tighter. When she finally let me go I felt tears threatening to fall out as my father and mother came up next to me. My mother handed a paper to Izayoi, "this is our address in case you every want to come and visit." Izayoi accepted the paper and smiled at my mother. We heard our flight being called and I felt my heart sink as sadness overwhelmed me.

Touga stood in front of me and embraced me, "if you ever need us we will always be here for you." Izayoi joined in before we finally walked towards the gate. "Goodbye Inu-papa…Iza-mama…I will miss you a lot." I said as I feeling my emotions overwhelm me. We finally reached our seats and I stared out the window, catching sight of them. I waved goodbye for the last time. My mom patted my arm before kissing my forehead, "this isn't goodbye, my dear. We will see them again." I glanced and my mom giving her a small but sincere smile.

"You're right mama." The plane began to take off and I took one last look out the window and saw Touga holding his hand over his heart. I did the same and knew that they would always be with me. What I didn't know was the disasters that were waiting ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Hello everyone!

It's a little hard to learn how to write fanfiction, so I apologize if the story is a little weird.

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

 **Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Please read and review, Enjoy!**

 ****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. **~Surprise~**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

3 years have passed since they had graduated middle school. The gang hasn't seen their old friend since they had pushed her away, completely forgetting her since popularity consuming them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were in judo, kendo, and football. Kagome took archery; Sango and Ayame were in judo, swimming and volleyball, and Ayame and Kagome were in cheerleading. Kohaku was in judo, baseball and track. It had been the light of their lives.

Kagome and Ayame walking towards the gym for the entrance ceremony; it was the beginning of the new school year. "I can't believe that you 2 fought the entire summer again! How are you still alive without a scratch or bruises?" kagome sighed gripping the strap of her backpack. "My mom would have us running the shrine if we ever got any injuries" Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, well how do you explain how much you 2 went at each other's necks at the archery camp?" Ayame peeked at kagome with that smirk. "Why do you let her get under your skin?" Ayame asked as they reached their friends. Kagome glared at her, making Ayame put her hands up. "Hey, I'm just saying you shouldn't let her control you emotions like that."

"Kikyo always starts it!" Kagome argued, "First she tries to go for Inuyasha and now she wants everyone to know that she's better than me!" Sango giggled and draped her arms over her 2 best friends. "Oh come on girls, she's just trying to get you for winning Inuyasha's heart." Kagome smiled a little by that comment. "Yeah, I guess my cousin has more to learn then let her pride bother Me." the girls reached the guys who looked like death had gotten to them, except sesshomaru.

Inuyasha caught sight of them "finally you guys got here, I was already going to look for you to hurry your ass up!" kagome rolled her ever. "Inu if you were really that worried, you would've already texted or called me!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well you always through your fits if I ever did wench." Kagome gave him the stink eye making him flinch.

"Alright you 2, enough flirting," Miroku said with a fresh hand print across his face. "You need to respect each other and learn to be patient." Sango gave him a look. "That's rich coming from you, Miroku." Kouga laughed at the sight while sesshomaru ignored them all, reading one of his books.

Soon the ceremony began and finished in a flash and they all headed to their homeroom class, which they all had together.

 **~Elsewhere~**

A young woman walked into a black car, face so void that gave everyone the feeling of pity for the woman. She sat staring out the window as the driver gave her a pair of keys, along with a locket with a wolf on the front. "The master of the house wishes for me to take you to the mansion, and that you will begin school tomorrow." The girl ignored the man, whose heart fell. _'She has changed so much since that day…'_ he drove towards the mansion and once they arrived, opened the door for her.

She stepped out looking at the old couple walking out of the building with smiles on their faces. "My dear, you look so beautiful! Look how much you have grown!" the man said bringing her into an embrace, while she just stood still without any care. "You have the guest house in the back, with all your stuff organized as you requested." He released her and gave her a sad smile caressing her head as the woman walked up.

"Darling, we are here for you now…you are no longer alone." The older woman pulled the girl into a hug, which the man soon joined. "My child you will never be abandoned." The young girl couldn't help but fall into her hidden feelings and began to sob into their embrace. The man held them tightly, knowing it would take a miracle to heal this innocent girl from everything she went through. "You will always have us here for you."

 **~The next day~**

Inuyasha and Kouga were in the homeroom, fighting for the back seat of the class room. "Mutt, you know this seat is for the guy with the most balls in this class" Inuyasha strangled Kouga, trying to get him away from the seat. The girls sighed at the childish act of the boys, which seemed to happen the past years. Ayame walked right at the boys sitting in the spot while Kohaku and Sango pried the guys apart.

"Hey, I was going to sit here!" both of them yelled simultaneously. They glared at each other, while kagome and Ayame pulled them to sit beside them. "You 2 really have to grow up, you do this every year!" kagome said, annoyed by her boyfriend. Before Inuyasha could argue back, the teacher entered the room making the rest of the class settle down.

"Good morning class, before we discuss about your class schedule for the year we have exciting news!" Mr. Myoga said setting his stuff on his desk before stepping in front of it. "We will be getting a new student joining this class." Whispers began to fill the class as the group looked at each other. Kagura, another student who is a fan girl of sesshomaru, raised her hand. "Sir, how can we get a new student if technically we're all new this year?" the class began to laugh, while a sweat drop appeared on the teacher.

"Well Miss. Onigumo, our new student is from the America's." the class got excited, the girls wanting it to be a guy, and the boys hoping for it to be a girl. "Settle down class, now let me introduce you to the new addition of our class. My dear please come in." the class got quiet as the door slid open. A young girl walked into the class with her black, knee-length hair trailed behind her. Her skin was a glowing pale color, and her eyes a beautiful dark brown color, but was so void, with no emotion showing.

Kagome felt her throat tighten up at the sight of the girl in front of her. Sango and Ayame felt chills go down their spine. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kohaku felt their stomachs flip in the wrong way. Sesshomaru felt the uneasiness of his group, looking up to stare at the girl in shock. The group could only feel the empty void aura that radiated off the girl.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you…"

 **Hey everyone, Sorry but I have to leave you hanging here. I need the ending to begin my next chapter. Please send your reviews to help me make the story better. Thank you for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Please read and review, Enjoy!**

 ****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. ****

 _ **Kagome felt her throat tighten up at the sight of the girl in front of her. Sango and Ayame felt chills go down their spine. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kohaku felt their stomachs flip in the wrong way. Sesshomaru felt the uneasiness of his group, looking up to stare at the girl in shock. The group could only feel the empty void aura that radiated off the girl.**_

" _ **Everyone, I would like to introduce to you…"**_

 **~ Return~**

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you your new classmate." Mr. Myoga began as the girl stood in front of the class. "This is Miss. Saito, she moved here from the United States. Please treat her nicely since she is new here in japan." The young girl made her classmates feel enchanted just by looking at her.

Rin looked towards the window bored as gossip began to spread throughout the classroom. Kikyo glared at the new girl, "What the hell is she doing here?!" Kagura, who sat right beside, she shrugged her shoulders, sarcastically answering, "The new girl? I think she just transferred."

"I can't believe rin's here!" Ayame said, her eyes wide open in shock. Inuyasha glanced at sesshomaru, who couldn't take his eyes off rin. "She's finally back…." Kouga said, Kohaku glanced at his sister, who nodded dumbfounded by their past friend. Rin being back took a huge toll on the group. Inuyasha and sesshomaru didn't know how to react. The girls felt their heart drop.

In Kikyo's mind, she drilled holes into Rin's head. She couldn't believe that her worst enemy came back. Rin was more gorgeous then before with the way the darkness in her eyes shimmered made Kikyo despise the girl even more. Kagura glanced at the girl and knew she had seen the girl somewhere before, but couldn't place her finger on it.

Rin took her seat in the desk beside the door and throughout the entire time only concentrated on her school work, ignoring everyone and never looked up from her note book. She couldn't ever hear anyone else's voice over the yells and terror scarred into her memories. She felt a pang in her chest, barely breathing with her memory torturing her.

' _RIN RUN!'_ a voice continued to shout in her head, as darkness clouded her eyes. An arm came into sight, reaching for her and she snapped out of her memory. Instinct took over as she snatched the wrist painfully tight, glaring at the owner. Mr. Myoga gulped, fearing his life would be cut short. Rin relaxed a bit seeing her teacher before cautiously releasing him.

Mr. Myoga looked at the student sadly, now knowing the reason behind the principal's warning. He smiled down at the young girl, "Miss. Saito, it is time for lunch. Everyone has already left for the cafeteria. Would you like me to escort you there?" Rin stood up and grabbed her bento.

"I brought my own lunch…" she walked around the teacher but as she past the doorway she glanced back at him for a split second, "…Thank you…" with that she left towards the cafeteria. She walked outside and sat beneath a huge oak tree, that covered her from the sunlight. Rin looked at the leaves dance in the wind, wondering how she could even stand being alive with everything that had happened.

In the cafeteria, the Taisho group stared at the isolated girl. "Where has she been all these years? She has some nerve not telling us she was leaving!" Ayame said, while taking a bite out of her burger. "Well, remember after the ceremony, we kinda blew her off?" Kohaku said shyly. Ayame paused at the memory of what they did, then sighed.

"Sadly young Kohaku is correct. We pushed Rin away before she could ever let us know." Miroku said, taking a sip of his soda. Sango frowned at her brothers words, but stood up and walked out the doors towards Rin. Kagome jumped up in shock, "Is she crazy? We can't just go up to rin!" kagome followed after her friend, with everyone except Kohaku and Sesshomaru, who decided to watch from the distance.

Rin finished her meal, putting her bento back into her bag as she saw figures storming towards her. She stayed still, her eyes narrowed at her unwanted company. Sango and the gang approached the girl, with determination on their face. "Rin, why didn't you tell us you were leaving or coming back?!" Sango pushed, as the gang finally caught up. Rin felt anger and pain spread throughout her veins the more closer they got.

"Who are you to judge my decisions?" Rin questioned as she gathered her bag, standing to face them head on. "You are passing your limitations by coming up to me, when you are never wanted." Rin began to push past them but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Hey, we're trying to tal-" Rin grabbed his wrist tight, releasing his grip on her and elbowed him in the throat.

Inuyasha fell on his knees, hacking and trying to catch his breath. Rin kicked him on his back and dug her heel in his stomach. "Do not touch me half-breed!" she hissed at him before getting away from him, as kagome helped him sit up. "Let this be a warning, do not ever come near me again. You lost your chances as my friend, traitors." She glared at them on last time before picking up her bag and walked away.

Inside the cafeteria, Kohaku and sesshomaru stared at the violence the girl used. "What happened to rin?" Kohaku asked, but sesshomaru could do nothing but shake his head before looking back at his book. In his mind he couldn't help but remember how he pushed her away. _'"You are always latching to us and it is so bothersome to have you hanging with us all the time."_ Kohaku frowned as the young girl walked into the building, and towards their class.

Rin calmed herself, buried in her thoughts didn't pay attention to her surrounding and collided with something, or actually someone, dropping their books. "I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rin said crouching down to help the person pick up their books. "It's fine, I'm partly to blame as well." An all too familiar voice said, causing her to stop what she was doing. She looked up and gasped as brown eyes clashed with maroon eyes.

"Naraku?"

 **I apologize for the late update. I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted the chapter to go. I am trying to get these chapters up daily or every 2 days. Thank you for reading my story, and I will try my best to get these chapters up fast. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for being patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Please read and review, Enjoy!**

 ****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. ****

 _ **Rin calmed herself, buried in her thoughts didn't pay attention to her surrounding and collided with something, or actually someone, dropping their books. "I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rin said crouching down to help the person pick up their books. "It's fine, I'm partly to blame as well." An all too familiar voice said, causing her to stop what she was doing. She looked up and gasped as brown eyes clashed with maroon eyes.**_

" _ **Naraku?"**_

 **~Unknown~**

"Naraku?" He glanced up at her, his eyes widened in shock. He looked at the girl before him, as he recognized her from years before her sudden disappearance. "Is that really you Rin?" for once since her incident, Rin's smile reached her eyes. After the books were collected, they both stood up. "Here are your books…it's good to see you again Naraku. I've missed seeing you."

Naraku smiled slightly, with a little sparkle in his eyes, as he collected the books, his hand slightly brushed against rin's, making her feel a little more whole inside. "It's good to see you too Rin." He pulled her in an embrace, but felt her little form stiffen up, smelling a small amount of fear. Rin was shocked at the sudden embrace, a little uncomfortable with the contact, but slowly gave in and returned the embrace.

"I missed you" Rin whispered into his chest, feeling Naraku tighten his embrace around Rin. 'What happened to you rin?' Naraku released rin smiling, taking her bag from her, slinging it around his shoulder. "Hey, give it back!" rin laughed trying to get it, but he raised it out of her reach. "Try and get it shorty," he joked making her fake a frown, before she let out a giggle.

"Fine, Fine, you win." Rin said raising her hands in surrender. Naraku smiled, slinging back around his shoulder, "Good. You never won before, so I don't know how you would win now." Rin glared at him, "just you wait; I will get you one day." He chuckled at her reaction, "Yeah, but for now you still haven't. So anyway, what's your schedule?"

Rin sighed, "Chemistry, politics, calculus, homeroom, lunch, physical education/home economics, English III, and music." Naraku smiled, "You're in 3rd year with me right?" "Yes, but I don't really socialize with anyone anymore." Rin slowly felt the void return a little. Naraku frowned, narrowing his eyes as sensed the empty aura around her. "Rin, what's bothering you?"

' _He can't know….he will judge you for what you are!'_ a small part of rin thought, in fear of rejection, 'but he isn't like…them. HE will not betray me or abandon me!' Rin decided, remembering all the time her and Naraku had in secret. "You remember the friends I told you about,…when I entered Shikon?"

Seeing Naraku nod, she began to tell him only up to the part starting from when _they_ started acting weird to where she had left to live in the U.S. Naraku was furious with the actions of those low lives, wishing that he had been there to help her. As they headed towards Rin's next class, she decided to tell Naraku what happened during her stay in America. Naraku felt his chest fall into his stomach, and looked at rin's aura darken.

Soon they reached their destination, both entering the hall. Naraku handed rin her bag, then caressed her head, kissing her forehead. Rin stood there surprised, before he walked towards the men's changing room. "I'll see you next period." With that said, he entered the room. Rin did the same but glanced back, with a small smile.

Rin changed into her warm ups and t shirt, before entering the gym. She waited for Naraku to come in, but instead other people began to crowd the gym. Class was about to start, so rin moved closer to the corner behind everyone. A woman came in, and walked in the middle of the gym. "Good morning everyone. I am your gym teacher Midoriko. For all our new year, who have joined us this year, in this class you will be enhancing your powers and skills through training."

Rin watched as the students were called up into groups, based off what their skills would be. Soon she heard footsteps heading her direction, seeing the people she wanted to avoid the most. Rin began to walk into the crowd, trying to get away from them. Soon she found herself surrounded by them and sighed from annoyance. "When will you ever get the idea that you are not wanted and to stay the hell away?"

Kagome tried to come close to her, but stopped a few feet away from her, due to the glare that was given to her. "Rin, please just give us another chance." Rin huffed, not liking where this was going. "I don't think you understood the warning I gave the mongrel that you call your boyfriend."

Rin stomped towards kagome until she was in her face. "I will never accept you in my life again." Kagome felt her body beginning to sting, as Rin released a weird aura towards the young priestess. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha pulled kagome back and the group gathered together, glaring at the new group who decided to make an appearance.

~ _sometime before~_

Naraku headed towards the gym until he felt someone behind him, and dodged, seeing someone trying to catch their footing. "You will have to do better than that to get my older brother, Jakotsu." Kagura said, standing beside her brother as he looked at the man on the floor weirdly. "I should have suspected that you would have tried something again."

Another man laughed arriving at the sight, pulling his brother up roughly. "Bankotsu, you are going to ruin my new shirt! How many times do I have to tell you never to grab my clothes like that?!" Jakotsu yelled, swatting his laughing brother. "It ain't my fault you always try to catch Naraku off guard like that."

Soon the couple named Hakudoshi and Kanna, another man Byakuya, and the cousins of Jak and bank, Suikotsu and Renkostu, walked towards them. Hakudoshi looked at them and huffed. "Don't you have anything better to do low lives?" Kanna looked at him, "They are who they are…we shouldn't worry ourselves with their actions."

Naraku sighed as they all entered the gym. He scanned the gym for the young girl, but then noticed how she was being confronted by the people that made his skin boil. Naraku stormed towards them in a hurry that had the group wondering what caused him to be on guard. They followed him, seeing how they were going towards their rivals, with smirks on their faces. "Oh, I guess we're going to have some fun."

Naraku raced towards Rin, knowing she didn't want to deal with them. "I will never accept you in my life again." He heard her say, before sensing a dark aura from her. He walked up behind her, glaring at the priestess, as the dog half breed pulled her back. Naraku's group stood behind him, as he stood there behind Rin, with a murderous look towards them.

"It would seem that these mongrels don't seem to understand when to leave a young lady alone."

 **Hey everyone. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I'm new to the fanfiction world. Just to clear any confusion, there are still demons and priestesses here in this story as they would be in the anime, but Rin has a secret about herself that you will find out later in the story.**

 **If you would like any twists to happen in the next chapter or later in this story, please review!**

 **Thank you for reading this story.**


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone!

Sorry about this, I am discontinuing the story and rewriting it again! It was confusing and most of the plot didn't match with the story so I am going to revise it. I will be posting the chapter up in the weekend so please be patient with me.

I apologize to everyone who might have been waiting for a new chapter but I do plan to continue this story.

Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
